


Tell Me That You're Sorry

by yoursilencemeansyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursilencemeansyes/pseuds/yoursilencemeansyes
Summary: Both you and Levi attend a small high school reunion. The night was full of games and laughter, with everyone getting baked and drunk. It was all fun while it lasted, until something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Tell Me That You're Sorry

You situated yourself on your lover's thighs while some guys at the party shared their high school memories. Levi had his arms around your waist with his chin resting on you. You were all laughing while hearing good old stories of the past. You were reminded of your own little thrilling moments at school.  
  
"Remember when you'd always bring me to the equipment room? The one at the gym? That was after school hours." You whispered in his ear. He held your thigh and squeezed it. "Yeah. Our favorite fucking place." He whispered back to your ear and slightly bit your earlobe. You giggled as you continued to share your own sweet and naughty memories.  
  
While flirting with your boyfriend, someone by the corner of the room was carefully watching you. Her deadly eyes were just stuck on the two of you.  
  
"Fuck (y/n). I want you now." You grinned at Levi's dark and hungry words. You faced him, kissed his lips, and answered, "I think there's a room upstairs.. in the attic." He met your gaze. You could see the lust in his eyes. "I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." He quickly stood up and left.  
  
He made his way through the crowd while searching for the stairway. The party was insane. Boozes in hand. Weed brownies on plates. Beer pong. People playing King Cup. Couples making out.  
  
This was your crowd. This was your night.  
  
Levi entered the empty and isolated room on the top floor. He sat on the bed and waited for you to come. The door opened and he saw the silhouette come inside. He gripped the bedsheets in excitement.   
  
"I fucking missed you. Come here."   
  
"I missed you too, Levi."  
  
He quickly stood upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. He switched the lights on only to see another women's face.   
  
"Get the fuck out of here!" he scowled. But she pushed Levi to the bed, straddled him, and captured her lips. It all happened so fast.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Levi's eyes shot open when he saw you by the door. He pushed the woman away and she fell off the bed. "(Y/n)! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, (y/n). You've finally caught us. Don't worry, Levi will explain everything." She grinned. You quickly ran down the stairs, leaving Levi and the woman.  
  
"Burn in hell, you crazy bitch!" Levi yelled at her and ran after you.  
  
"(Y/n), please wait! Wait!" Levi caught your hand and pulled you to him. Both of you were now outside the house. "It's not what you think! Please, believe me! Please!" You tried to pull your hand away but his grip was strong. He wasn't going to let you go. "She followed me. She came at me!"  
  
Your eyes began to form small tears. "Yeah, and you didn't even try to push her away." You released yourself. You walked to the street and immediately called a taxi. Levi held you again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! I wasn't able to stop her from kissing me. AND I'M FUCKING SORRY! It all happened so fast! But please, believe me! You're my girl! You're my one and only girl!" He embraced you from behind.   
  
"Let go of me, Levi." He didn't want to. "Let go!!" His embrace got tighter. "NO! I WON'T! I'm not going to let go. I love you, (y/n)! You're the only woman I want! I'm sorry about what happened earlier! I'm really sorry! She's a fucking crazy woman! But I'm sorry for allowing this to happened."  
  
His words started to falter. You felt his sincerity and pain. "Please... Please, babe. Please believe me."  
  
"I believe you." You turned around to face him. "I believe you. I'm sorry. I'm just really angry. You're a strong man, Levi. But you weren't able to push her away."  
  
"Fuck! I'm really sorry, (y/n)! I won't let it happen again. I'm sorry! Please let me make up to it!!" He cried out. Not wanting to say anything further, you just remained silent. But Levi didn't stop apologizing.  
  
A yellow cab pulled over in front of you. Levi looked really dismayed. You faced him and said, "Let's go home. I've had enough of this and I'm tired."  
  
Your ride home was extremely silent. You were still angry with what happened. Levi just sat beside you, holding your hand. Trying to ease your anger away.   
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Levi followed you to your bedroom. You sat on the bed and faced down. Then, he knelt down in front of you and held your hands. You were really quiet and it's making him nervous. "Are you still made at me?" He asked. You looked at him and shook your head. You saw the relief on his face.  
  
He sat beside you and placed an arm around you. Then he planted a long kiss on your forehead. "I love you so much, (y/n)." And you faced him and held his cheek. "I love you too. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." He clicked his tongue and embraced you. "Don't apologize. It's my fault. But I promise that it won't happen again." You sighed, "You promise?" He nodded and took your lips. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Tell me that you're sorry." A small smile appeared on your lips. He was first taken aback by it. But he smiled back, looking so confident. "Anything for you, my love." He captured your lips and gently laid you on the bed. Then, he carried you to you pillows, with his lips still on you. You felt his tongue asking for permission to enter you and you gladly welcomed it. The kiss deepened and your breathing became louder.  
  
Levi sat up. His arms crawled to your thighs then up to your breasts. Then, he lifted the fabric of your dress and took it off of you. He got rid of his shirt as well. But when he unbuckled his trouser, you pushed him and sat on top of him. You kissed him again and slowly rubbed your heat with his erection. "Fuck.... ahhh." He grabbed your hips and pushed it downwards to his hardened member.   
  
"Close your eyes," you whispered. And he followed you. Then you got off of him. "Where are you going?" He asked. But you commanded, "I said close your eyes.  
  
Minutes later, you were back on top of him. You slowly lifted his hand toward the headboard. "(Y/n), what are you doing?" He asked. But you didn't answer. You took his hand and tied it on the headboard. He quickly opened his eyes. "Wh-what is this?" There was slight panic on his eyes. You leaned closer, "I'm going to punish you for earlier." before kissing and biting his neck. He growled upon hearing you. "As you wish, my lady. Do what you please."   
  
You lifted his other hand and tied it on the other side of the headboard. Levi's heart was racing in lust. He felt excited for what you were about to do to him. It grew all the more when you placed a blindfold on his eyes.   
  
You left wet kisses on his neck. Down to his collarbone, his chest, his abdomen. Then, you took off his belt before taking off his trousers and boxers. He was trembling in excitement. But he stopped when you spread his legs wide open. He felt his foot being pulled and tied up to the edge of the bed. "Hey. What are you doing?" You smiled and replied, "Just wait and see." Then you did the same thing to his other foot.  
  
Levi felt excited, but he felt anxious at the same time. You've never done this to him. He tried to test the tightness of the cloth by pulling his hands and feet. He was completely tied up. Each strap was strong. His breathing became harder and sweat started to appear on his forehead. "What's the matter, Levi? You seem scared?" You asked in a dark voice. "What? No. I'm fine." He was lying.  
  
You gripped his thighs and made small traces with your tongue. Slowly, it went up until it reached side of his cock. You saw it throb a little. You smiled and licked the tip of it. Levi growled upon feeling your warm tongue. After playing with your tongue, you slowly swallowed every inch of him until it reached to your throat. "Ahh. Fuck! (y/n). It feels good." You slid your mouth up and down. Levi just cursed and moan each time you did it. He even lifted his hips up and down, like he was fucking your mouth. You continued to make him feel good.  
  
You increased your speed and all he could hear was his cock being swallowed. The sounds he was hearing turned him all the more. "Aaaah... Shit. Just keep doing that." He was loving everything. "Fuck. I'm about to cum."  
  
As soon as you heard him, you lessened your pace. "(Y/n). Don't slow down," he requested. You released his cock from your mouth and gripped it with you hand. You pumped it very slowly, that Levi started to whine. "(Y/n), please.." You raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to make you feel sorry for earlier." Your tone was dark. And it was quite alarming. But Levi tried not to think about it.  
  
You slid your hand up and down and he began moaning and panting again. You spat your saliva on it, so that he would feel the warmth. "That's it, babe.. Just keep doing that." His breathing was getting harder. "Almost.. almost there." He began to thrust himself into your fingers, hoping to reach his release.   
  
"Are you about to come?" You asked. He nodded in reply. But before he could reach his limit, an evil smile appeared on your lips. Your other hand slightly gripped his balls. It made Levi suddenly hiss in pain. You continued to move your fingers up and down. But in every stroke you made, your grip on his balls got tighter as well.  
  
"(Y/n)! G-god.. It hurts.." He cried out, but you didn't listen. Instead, you held it tighter and tighter. "(Y/n), I'm serious. It fucking hurts." You just chuckled to yourself. "Cum for me, Levi."  
  
Levi didn't know what to to feel. He was feeling both the pleasure and the pain. When you saw clenching in pain, you lessened your grip. He deeply exhaled in relief. "Please be a little gentle," he pleaded.  
  
After minutes of stroking him. You knew his release was coming. So you asked, "Is it coming?" "Yes, just a minute.." His breathing got harder. "Fuck.. fuck.. a little bit more." But before he could reach his climax, you released his cock. And instead, gripped his balls all over again. This time, much tighter. "Aaaah! Fuck!! Fuck!! (Y/n)! Stop!!" Levi tried to free his hands but he couldn't.   
  
"(Y/n)! I'm fucking serious!! Let go!" he cried out. You answered, "Does it really hurt?"  
  
"IT FUCKING HURTS!"  
  
"Good."  
  
Levi's eyes shot open beneath the blindfold. This time, he tried his best to release himself from the headboard. "(Y/n). I'm said I'm serious. Stop playing games with me."  
  
You started stroking him again. But this time, it was both your hands and your mouth. Levi didn't know what to do anymore. He felt trapped with your actions. His cock easily submitted to your touches. It grew harder and longer again. But he didn't want to feel the pain anymore.  
  
"Shit..what are you doing to me?" You felt good about how you were enslaving him. Levi was a dominant person. But this time, it was your turn to dominate him. You increased your speed all the more. "Ahh.... fuck.. please... just let me cum." He pleaded with you. This time, you agreed. You continued to stroke him. "I'm... I'm cumming.. fuck.. I'm cumming!"  
  
He started to release this thick fluids. But while he was doing so, you gripped his balls again. He screamed in both pain and pleasure. He shook his head, trying to ease himself from what he was feeling.  
  
You still had him in your hands even after he released everything. And you squeezed him tighter. "(Y/n)! Let go! It really really hurts now! Let go!"  
  
You took off the blindfold with other hand. You saw Levi's eyes. He was desperately begging you to stop. "Please! Stop this!" You leaned closer and stared at him. "Tell me that you're sorry," you commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry!!"  
  
You squeezed his balls all the more, earning another scream from him. "I can't hear you."  
  
"I'M FUCKING SORRY!!" You let go of him. He shut his eyes in relief.  
  
You climbed back on top of him and he met your gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he whispered. "Are you really sorry?" you asked him one last time.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
You sat up and took off your underwear. Levi's eyes scanned you up and down. "Good boy." You release his hands and legs. And as soon as you did, he laid on top of you. He spread your legs and held both your hands in his tight grip. "Now, it's my turn."


End file.
